1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to holding frames and backlight modules using holding frames, and more particularly, to a holding frame and a backlight module for use in, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD).
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display device, liquid crystal is a substance that does not itself emit light. Instead, the liquid crystal relies on receiving light from a light source in order to display data and images. In the case of a typical liquid crystal display device, a backlight module powered by electricity supplies the needed light.
Typically, there are two types of backlight modules: an edge lighting type, and a bottom-lighting type. The edge-lighting type of backlight module is widely used in small and medium size liquid crystal displays, because it is lightweight, thin, and consumes little energy. Large sized liquid crystal displays usually do not use an edge-lighting backlight module, because the above-described advantages are not significant. Furthermore, a large sized edge-lighting type backlight module typically does not provide a desired level of brightness and optical uniformity. Currently, the market demand for large sized liquid crystal displays is huge, and recently there has been much development of bottom-lighting type backlight modules in order to satisfy the market demand. The bottom-lighting type backlight module generally utilizes a plurality of lamps to improve brightness. However, if there are too many lamps, it can be problematic to disperse heat emitted from the lamps, and it may be inconvenient to assemble or fix the lamps in the backlight module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical holding frame assembly 10 used for a backlight module is shown. The holding frame assembly 10 includes two parallel lamp-holding boards 11. The lamp-holding boards 11 each define a plurality of mounting holes 111 for cooperatively fixing a plurality of lamps 12 on the holding frame assembly 10. For thermal dispersal, the lamp-holding boards 11 each define a plurality of holes 112 between various of the mounting holes 111. However, the holding frame assembly 10 does not have a mounting structure for mounting and protecting lamp wires (not shown). Thus, the lamp wires are liable to be easily damaged. In addition, because ends of the lamps 12 are tightly engaged in the mounting holes 111, heat produced by the ends of the lamps 12 is not efficiently dispersed.
What is needed, therefore, is a new holding frame and a backlight module using the holding frame which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.